


A seam in the gange

by Iyacarak



Category: Bottled Up (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, T classification for violence to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyacarak/pseuds/Iyacarak
Summary: Two gal palsChilling in a bottle worldFive feet apart cause they are-(check the notes for uh, notes!)
Relationships: Marian Camembert/Vadelma Lappi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend Rusted-Crutches writing recently an amazing, flowy BUP fic, so I thought, what if I got to the writing board again?
> 
> Warning for the stuff that would be able to come up in the comic, I think

Ambrosia CO. building in Spectrum City, 11:45 PM

The cellar was alone, dark, and any ambient sound felt unimportant. Two figures tiptoed the room

-I still can't believe we are doing this. -Vadelma chuckled

-SILENCE, You don't want them to hear us!!-Marian coughed realizing her voice went a bit overboard, so she lowered her tone- Ehh.. you understand what I mean..

-Didn't you say this was the safest moment to go? What's the matter?

Marian tried to not stumble with the shelves:

-Sure, it's Maxwell's free week! We must use well this precious time given to us: We don't have him nagging all day.. But that Mico guy, he isn't right! Him and his.  
Possibly three or four cups of coffee and job enthusiasm could be looming still; that's why we mustn't use our bottles nor turn on our phones to see better. He's too observant to let it slide.  
And more stubborn than a guard. 

-Oh dear, four cups of coffee? - Vadelma covered her mouth seemingly more focused on that fact. - I am pretty sure that is dangerous to the body. As in actually dangerous, I heard it somewhere and-

-I was joking,-Marian rolled her eyes-He must drink like five a day. - She smiled knowing she was cranking the lowest bar of silly humor. Good luck it was too dark for Vadelma to see her. 

-Pfft, captain, that's a good one!-Vadelma laughed. It seemed genuine, which took Marian a bit aback, but oh well, she thought, that girl laugh even finds funny some knock knock jokes-Not a big deal. But felt kind of charming.. 

-Oh, you think so? - Marian stifled a chuckle herself, and tried to put up her glasses, only to accidentally knock a bottle, for her and Vadelma's dismay

Marian managed to barely catch the telltale bottle, only the rattling of glass being considerable to be heard in other rooms, but it still felt a close call

-L-LE.. - Let's just find the damn bottle! - she huffed. 

A bit more focused searching later and the bottle was found, only noticeable by Marian's sigh of relief

-Here it is, the one with the big tag! Come here, Vadelma! 

The captain turned on the phone this time, while Vadelma arrived, so she could see better their target. 

-"World.. 240815.."-Read Vadelma. - So this is the good enough world to make you ask me if we could go to train at ungoddessly hours? 

-Not like I threw rocks at your window, (this time..) but is worthy enough! Trust me! 

-The opposite, d-captain.. I am quite glad I was your thought.. . For training. - Vadelma scratched her face hoping the barely lit but yet pale as flour visage of hers didn't redden as a red velvet cupcake-(Oh here we are with the fucking bakery references, aren't we?) 

Marian shook her head.  
-I still haven't found good enough ones for the boys yet-Plus, you know, it was easier to spot the bottle that happens to have a big tag. 

-Oh.. Sure....... It. It isn't very dangerous right!? As you are taking me to a BOTTLE WORLD..-She tried to change topic, embarrased enough for her first supposition. 

-Yeah! I wouldn't put you, any of my friends in danger. It was in the unsorted part with not really impressing worlds (Trust me I've gone to those. No big deal) and if you had read the tag's small lettering, you would see this place will be piece of cake for you. Let's go in! Come on!! 

Before Vadelma could smile at the accidental pun, Marian popped off the bottle's cork and held her hand, preparing to jump inside.  
As they jumped in, the iridiscent portal shining on them, still holding hands, Vadelma felt it was.. Like a date

..

The two landed on a hard ground. Vadelma didn't know what to expect so her boot's heel stumbled with a rock and ended up falling quite ungracefully, she did a loud sound and probably swallowed some dirt. 

Truly a date

Marian didn't trip too cause she just held off when landing, and rushed to help Vadelma get up. 

-Aghh! Are you okay!? Forgot to tell you about that.. It was mentioned on the tag and was so focused I didn't tell you.. - Marian sweated

-Tsk, yeah dear, I just wasn't in the mood for a dirt houre d'oeuvre..  
Vadelma tried to compose, cleaning her mouth and trying not to think too much about the pain from getting scrapped.-Just don't expect me to invite you to any breakfasts this week.. - She tucked her hair behind her ear, that probably looked messy after the fall, giving a tired smile

-Fair.-Sighed Marian.-At least you are alright and snappy.. 

Vadelma unclenched her jaw, loosened her shoulders, and started to pay attention to the enviroment, that felt so cozy that the FALL wasn't as hurting. 

-I'm more than alright, actually: I am in my element. 

Both girls looked at the horizon. They were inside of an enormous cave, full of giant opalescent crystals glistening in such color that it wasn't even a dark place. Even the fated ground had a mineral glimmer to it. 

-That almost makes up for the fall, good taste as always, captain. Tell me, where are the bugs I must catch? 

Marian let out a guilty chuckle, ending in one of her usual "fu fu fu" s

-We are not going to catch bugs, Vadelma. You and I, are going to train.. Fighting eachother! 

As Marian said this, a light reflection, from the ores, made her glasses spark. 

Vadelma could only hope that second lasting sparkle was enough so her captain didn't see how her face was at this moment


	2. Chapter 2

Both girls were now standing in a (thankfully for Vadelma's heeled sole) relatively flat, long area of the cave, it was almost like a sports stadium.  
But smaller.  
And surrounded by rocks.

-I remember you that knowing how to hit back the r bugs is as important as finding them.-Marian drew her umbrella out the bottle, and asserted a battle pose- I know you won't dissapoint me, but I expect you to really improve after this. 

Vadelma cracked her knuckles and put her fists up, almost in pugile fashion

-I'll do my best, captain

-Hey wait! I forgot!-Marian shook her free hand, to then adjust her glasses with a grin. - I won't let you win easily, don't you forget it. 

Vadelma stretched and held a snort, before leaning a bit more forward

-I don't doubt it. Let's rock on. 

The two sprinted from their spots towards the other, sword like umbrella clashing with a fist.  
As the girls stepped back, almost like a dance, they calculated their next moves.

A punch? Too basic.  
A kick? Too easy!

That was it. Vadelma would launch and elbow Marian, a fight classic. A chance to hit, at the sway of the dirt. 

But the captain opened her umbrella before being tackled, her umbrella withstanding perfectly, but the grip did shake a little and the water part spilled some droplets. 

But Vadelma didn't have to know that. 

-You forgot I have an idea of your strategies after all this time, right? - Marian shook her head- Must've been the fall. 

-Oh really? Well you flatter me; didn't knew you stare at me during the missions. -Vadelma blurted, her elbow still trying to bash. Those words, barely thought, felt like a last resort weapon. 

Marian blushed-w-w-what!? Why would she! Is not like they were flirting or.. She liked her.. NONSENSE. The thrill of the battle is just making her blood run, that's all.

Shake your head! 

-Any glance is filed under Analytical-Only-Teammate-Stare, if you try to think something, but for sure, it has revealed me a thing

Marian swinged her umbrella holding arm, which made Vadelma lose balance and fall. The only kisses she was getting today were from the floor, weren't they?

-You are easy to distract. 

Sure, the thing was just Two Best Friends training, no ill, but that special kind of Not Serious animosity, will, awakened in Vadelma, and she jumped up again. 

Other backwards step, a fist clenched, and she invoked her own horde of crystals to swarm the spot, probably a barrier, thought Marian, but one punch of the blonde and the debris was shot towards the captain. 

Marian managed to evade them just in time, right? She noticed one flew near her face and one of her glasses' legs had gotten chipped

This was war.

One huff and a cloud formed barely above the pair, without much fanfare, as the captain rushed to give other umbrella estocade. 

Other easy swift for Vadelma, who kicked back, only to find that Marian "hovered" on the floor less slowly, and gracefully

It's like

The floor was slippery

-Unexpected floors scare you, right?-Marian teased-It's bad to stumble twice with the same stone. 

Vadelma rampaged, crystals at her side, as Marian's water glass affinity to the now petrichor smelling place was evident. 

She was very close to land a hit, but Marian's portion of this dance was swift. 

The captain's increasingly confident smile, the sparkles shining, thanks to the crystal water potpourri, this looked like one of those even cornier than sugar romance movies she mentioned to Vadelma often. 

They were too saccharine for Vadelma's taste. 

But this. 

Oh no. 

A bob of Marian's head, and Vadelma's vision was covered by a rain "curtain" that still sparkled, only to see straight up stars when recieving a punch in the entire face. 

Vadelma dropped down, with a grunt more annoyed than hurt. Or maybe the other way. 

Marian, her stance victorious, and fiddling with the chipped precarious glasses leg. 

-Wanna call it a day? Wasn't that bad for a.. OH GODDESS YOUR FACE I WENT TOO HARD.. 

Vadelma swayed her head, and sniffled some blood, more egregiously, with a horrendous hair. 

-Captain, I might be tough as a rock, but I only can take so much face hits in one day, I'm only so pretty-Vadelma started to laugh, to Marian's surprise, not looking too dizzy

-Ah.. Let me help..-Marian crouched to inspect her friend, looking as flustered and definitely sorry. - Do you mind? 

Scratch the Not so dizzy part. Aside from Marian's legendary glances, she was now holding her hand! Oh dear! 

-Sorry to stain you more, but I need your glove as a napkin. Forgot to bring napkins, I was too excited.. 

-Oh-OH sure!! L-Let me clean my face! - Vadelma swifted her hand away and cleaned her not blood exclusively red tinted face - It's okay I th-Think I got bottle in the napki-ins cause a lady always brri... - 

-You sure you didn't get a conmotion? 

-Yeah. - Vadelma put back her glove, nodding tightly

-Well.. Sorry again I.. - Marian looked quite guilty still, so Vadelma tried to lighten up

-I AM only mad I should go and

get an insurance for my face

-It'd be a shame, with such a pretty face. - Marian why did you say that

Both were blushing and feeling confused, but looking away from the other validated the Official Serious Maaljan 3rd rule on making a mistake:

If it isn't being stared at, it isn't happening

-WELL-Marian felt especially courageous- So shall we rest and all?

-Yeah! We can even train a bit later, no worries, really.. I'm fine  
-Good. I want you to be okay, but no pressures. - Marian got so close it was stupid. Why. Both thought in unison- Y-You did quite good training.. I am impressed and all..   
Tingle of embarrassment in her voice aside, Marian ended up quite chill on this situation. She felt a sort of happy heart thump that made her keep her eye on her battered friend.

-Thank you..-Answered Vadelma with her voice almost breaking

Both got up and the Weird feelings got more noticeable every few seconds. 

Fuck it.

-HEY Marian, dear, I wan.. I say that I l-

A loud crash was felt from the top afar of the cave, that resonated stronger than their hearts. 

The two in awe, could only watch and theorize in five seconds what was that. For now. 

Then the tremor was felt under their feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Like a rocket taking off, something under their feet emerged at breakneck speed, faster than any gasp they could utter. 

It moved so fast it was barely distinguishable aside from lines of action. It was fuchsia and had strange glimmers that might as well be the girls visions failing to process all.

It just kept going and going..? How long was even this thing!?

The girls were finally pushed back, as the strange happening coiled, they were starting to get an idea of what it was. 

But first priority: they were FALLING from that tall and such fast!!

Vadelma shortcircuited, this was the last straw. She took a breath and blurted:

-I ALREADY HAD A DIRT APPETIZER I DON'T WANT TO EAT THE FULL COUUUURSE!!

Marian was holding a scream, lamenting the lack of any wind glass, flailing her arms: Luckily the umbrella was still in her hand

One swing and one open umbrella. Hand in gloved hand, the girls held for dear life. Even if they didn't fell on any nearby crystal, breaking their bottles, it just felt uneasy to fall from so tall in a place full of them.. 

Marian's umbrella was a luck of parachute. It gave them enough momentum to fall a bit more straight.

They saw an elevated corner. They moved closer to it as they fell, and when in reach, Vadelma punched the wall. They kept falling, the crack going down with her arm, but helped enough to slow their fall, so they could land safely. 

-Vadelma!-Marian blurted, almost dashing closer to her teammate. Vadelma huffed, her words not catching up her air or intent, and touched Marian's arm. The latter looked at her teammate's arm that had cushioned the fall:  
-Vadelma..- The arm was full of scratches and little wounds, result of withstanding a rock wall at high speeds.

-I'm okay!! - the blonde worriedly reassured- You know I am way tougher.. How about you?

Marian's left palm was kind of sore, since the two held hands so strongly. Vadelma was quick to apologize but Marian showed that the hand that grapped the umbrella was worse.  
-Glad you are okay, too. .  
Relieved sighs, and a brushing of hands, paved way to focusing on WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

-It's a..

A gigantic, centipede like creature stood and withered proud in the place, moving their mouth as if feeling the ambient. But wait, all those legs.. Fuschia.. Spikes? A dragon milipede!! Those were venomous, but this one had traded their poison with having their legs, mouth and mighty spikes to be pure iridiscent mineral crystals, glowing in syncrony with the cave's

The girls were awed, open mouthed:

-That bug.. Is kind of beautiful.. - Marian muttered with the cave's gleam reflected on her glasses.  
-.. If they hadn't tried to kill us.. - Vadelma continued the phrase, earning a nod by Marian.

Taloupe would've gone out of his mind with such side: A giant, magnificient bug. That took a lot of the room yet didn't overwhelm it.. It's like if the room mimetized with them. Maybe that's why when Ambrosia made a quick inspection they didn't notice much. The bug was camouflaging. Probably, even when they were out the ground.

-The nectar you could get from that.. - Said Marian, analyzing the bug

-Shall we.. Go? - Vadelma asked while taking the boxing like stance again

-Well, we have to plan it.. They're big.. We have to make use of this free time we have to strategize since they haven't attacked us yet and..

As if the bug understood, they looked at the girls, let a luck of a roar out, and charged towards them

-Um well, that can.. wait.. - Marian mumbled, voice a bit broken.

The girls jumped off as the bug crashed with the elevation they were at before.. Turning it into smithereens. 

Yeah, they were lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts:
> 
> 240815 is a reference to the date of the post showing world's first ever hint of Lunabucket. But more importantly, of Marian being gay.
> 
> A gange, in mineral processing, is the term for any not really worthy mineral you end up finding in ores, if I recall  
> A seam is when you find the valuable ones :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
